drachenzahmen_leicht_gemacht_ocfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dash
Dash ist ein männlicher Todsinger. Er ist nicht sehr stark, aber dafür kann er sehr genau schießen und ist clever. Bei ihm ist speziell, dass er den Gesang der Todsinger nicht beherrscht. Er kann somit mit seiner Stimme keine anderen Drachen hypnotisieren. Gerne behauptet er aber trotzdem, dass er es kann, damit andere Drachen Respekt haben vor ihm. 'Aussehen' Dash hat sehr farbige Flügel. Sie sind hauptsächlich orange mit blauen, gelben und weissen Mustern. Sein Schwanz ist sehr lang und hat am Ende flammenförmige, blaue Haut. Am Kopf hat er zwei lange, dünne Hörner. Sein Körper ist allegemin sehr schmal und wirkt schon fast zerbrechlich. Seine Flügel sind durch all die Farben und Muster sehr auffällig. Früher hatte er es gehasst, da er lieber unauffällig gewesen wäre, damit er nicht im Mittelpunkt steht. Mitlerweile hat er es aber lieben gelernt und ist sogar stolz drauf. 'Geschichte' Dash hatte schon früh gemerkt, dass er den Gesang der Todsinger nicht beherrscht. Während die anderen Kinder ihn erlernten, konnte er ihnen nur traurig zusehen und fühlte sich ausgeschlossen. Bald schon beherrschten ihn die anderen in seinem Alter und begannen sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Sie verletzten ihn mit Worten, jedoch reagierte er nicht stark darauf. Aus diesem Grund begannen sie auch bald schon ihn zu schlagen und ihn herum zu schubsen. Sogar die Erwachsenen flüsterten hinter seinem Rücken schlecht über ihn und machten sich über ihn lustig. Nur seine Eltern standen zu ihm und versuchten allen klar zu machen, dass er trotzdem ein würdiger Todsinger ist. Bald schon merkte Dash aber, dass er nicht mehr in seinem Rudel willkommen war und so zog er los, um die Welt zu erkunden. Er lernte viel und sprach mit älteren Drachen, um möglichst viel zu erlernen. Er merkte bald schon, dass er gut andere Drachen austricksen und veräppeln konnte. Er war jedoch nicht stark und musste sich somit immer vor anderen Drachen in Acht nehmen. Eines Tages traf er jedoch auf Vale. Dash merkte sofort, dass dies ein guter Weggefährte für ihn wäre, da dieser stark war und ihn somit beschützen kann. Zudem konnte er erkennen, dass das Wollgeheul nicht sonderlich schlau ist und dass er ganz einfach die Kontrolle übernehmen kann, ohne das es Vale überhaupt merkt. Auch als sie später dann Gus kennen lernten, merkte Dash sofort, dass er ihn ausnutzen kann. 'Persönlichkeit' Dash ist sehr schlau und kann andere Drachen gut einschätzen. Er ist sehr stark darin, andere auszutricksen und immer das zu erreichen, was er will. Er behandelt andere Drachen aber immer sehr freundlich und kann sie mit einer netten Art dazu bringen, dies zu tun, was er will. Er steht nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt, will aber von anderen Drachen geschätzt werden. Er behauptet gerne, dass er den Gesang der Todsinger beherrscht, um sich nervige Drachen vom Hals zu halten. Dash liebt den Sarkasmus und die Ironie und verwendet sie gerne an Vale, da dieser es nicht merkt. 'Beziehungen' *Vale: Mit diesem Wollgeheul zieht Dash um die Welt. Er liebt es ihn zu veräppeln, ohne dass es dieser merkt. Sie verstehen sich aber sehr gut und würden sich gegenseitig immer zur Hilfe kommen. So hat Vale ihn schon ein paarmal mit seiner Stärke beschützen können und Dash konnte sie schon aus der einen oder anderen brenzligen Lage herausreden. *Gus: Dash mag Gus nicht besonders, doch er kann ihn sehr gut benutzen. So denkt der Windknirscher einfach, dass sie gute Freunde sind und macht ihm deshalb häufig einen Gefallen. 'Zusammenfassung' *Dash wurde gehänselt, als er kleiner war, weshalb er auch sehr zurückhaltend und schüchtern war *Seit Dash mit Vale unterwegs ist hat er viel Selbstvertrauen gewonnen und ist jetzt sehr offen *Er macht sich gerne über Vale lustig, ohne dass es dieser merkt *Er kann Gus und auch andere Drachen auf eine freundliche Art dazu bringen, das zu machen, was er will Kategorie:Drachen Kategorie:Saly Hentebag Kategorie:Gleitgesang